Unexpected Friends
by greengirl82
Summary: On a late night walk Emily bumps into a co-worker and embarks on a friendship with him...


**Unexpected Friends**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: On a late night walk Emily bumps into a co-worker and embarks on a friendship with him...

A/N: So this popped into my head and I couldn't resist...

Thanks for reading, do hope you remember that reviews are welcomed.

* * *

><p>"The best things in life are unexpected- because there was no expectations." Eli Khamarov<p>

* * *

><p>Emily zipped up her jacket as she walked out of her apartment building and stepped out on the windy street.<p>

Looking up at the darkened sky she seen the twinkling stars and took a walk, not knowing where she was going but knew she needed to clear her head.

Emily didn't even notice she had wandered all the way to the park until she found herself staring at the small pond listening to the crickets chirping their nighttime tune.

Sighing the brunette walked over to the bench and sat down, consumed with her thoughts.

Her mind worried over her return and if Reid was really okay with her return, his attitude to learning of JJ and Hotch's concealment of the truth.

_'And Hotch'_ Emily thought, she was worried over his sudden change in behavior towards her.

She could understand if he had pulled away but he seemed more intent on keeping an eye on her, defending her choices to Morgan and the team. That puzzled her.

Sitting there, she subconsciously started picking at her nail, deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder jerking her from her thoughts while she jumped at the touch.

"Sorry" Kevin said, "Agent Prentiss?"

"Kevin?" Emily said, "Kevin Lynch?"

"Can I...?" he pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Sure" Emily said shrugging.

Both BAU employees sat in silent, to which Emily turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing out so late?" Emily asked.

"Needed to clear my head of all the gooeyness" he shrugged his shoulders, "You?"

Emily chuckled lightly, "The same, I guess."

Kevin sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

Emily bit her lip, she never really had much interaction with Garcia's boyfriend so she really didn't have an opinion on him. She didn't think he was a bad guy but she just didn't know him.

"Sure" Emily said glad to break the silence and have something to focus her mind on.

"It's about Penelope" Kevin said hesitantly, "I know you two are close, but I wanted to talk to someone and I can't really talk to Agent Morgan about this..."

"It's ok" she chuckled, "Breathe Kevin."

"Do you think..." Kevin started then shook his head, "I mean do you know if... God this is difficult. Penelope and I have been together for a long time now..."

Emily turned to look at the befuddled technical analyst, "Are you wanting to take your relationship to a deeper level? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes" he sighed, relieved to have someone to speak to.

"And this deeper level, is this the moving in together point?" Emily asked.

Kevin brought his hands to his forehead, "I want that, but every time I try and bring this up to her, I freeze."

"Well, I think maybe... You should start slowly" she paused, licking her lip, "Maybe casually mention that it would be good if one of you have a drawer. Then when she asks, why don't you subtly bring up the fact that you've been dating for a few years and you think it's time to make some changes in your relationship."

Kevin leaned back against the cool bench, "You think that will work?"

"If worded right" Emily assured him, "But do it casually and don't freeze up."

* * *

><p>Emily rolled her head feeling her neck crack and Kevin looked up at that, "That is so bad for you."<p>

"Eh, feels good" she sighed, biting her lip, her mind contemplating the events of her own return.

"So..." Kevin said trying to sound casual, "How have you been since your..."

"Return to the land of the living?" Emily finished, "No need to stand on ceremony, Kevin. Everyone's had their pot shot at me, so go on. Tell me."

"I don't have to" Kevin said looking at her, "No one has the right to make you feel any less than you are, you did what you did and no one has the right to fault you for choices that were made before you even knew them."

Emily looked at him, surprised. She bit her lip.

"All I want to know is are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"I'm coping" Emily said, "Seems Hotch took it upon himself to accept the blame and anger that everyone has, trying to deflect it from me on to himself. Not really sure why, but except for Reid everyone else has been surprisingly well about it."

Kevin nodded, "They all missed you. I saw what it did to Penelope, and I honestly am glad that you're back. It's helped her knowing that you're ok."

Running her hands through her dark hair, she sighed lightly, "I wish sometimes that I could of made different choices but all I want is for everything to go back to the way it was."

"And it's not?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Dave and JJ are treating me the same, but Morgan is being extra careful but at least he's not being closed off like Reid or attentive like Hotch" Emily said "Garcia's been great although she's asking about Sergio a lot."

"Well I just want to say how glad I am to be free of your cat" Kevin laughed, "He was a little too possessive with Penelope."

Emily laughed, "Well that's an alpha male cat for you."

"About Reid" Kevin said, "He's just going to need time to process this, I saw what your 'death' did to Garcia and it hurt her. And I didn't know you very well but it hurt me too."

Emily looked up and seen the genuine smile on his face, "Sorry."

Kevin patted her hand, "You have nothing to apologize for, not to me or to your friends."

Emily gave him a small smile, "Thank you for that."

"And about Agent Hotchner..." Kevin said slowly watching her grimaced at that "Now I know it's not my business but..."

Emily just turned and looked at him, nodding for him to continue.

"I think his being overly attentive isn't just about you being his agent" Kevin said, "Penelope would talk a lot about him and how he seemed to have taken it hard that he had to do the grief counseling."

"That was because he knew the truth, Kevin" she told him, "He felt bad for having to keep it from the team, but he'd do anything to protect his team."

"Its more than that, trust me" Kevin said, "You don't see the way his eyes linger on you. How he needs to check the room for where you are. His careful observations are more than just a concerned boss..."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Kevin, what are you saying?"

"He has feelings for you" Kevin told her, he watched her eyes widen at that, then started laughing.

Shaking her head while she laughed, "God, it's a good thing you aren't a profiler."

Kevin cleared his throat, "Now just listen for a second ok?"

Emily conceded and nodded, "All right, I'm all ears."

"I may not be a big scary profiler like you, or Agent Hotchner but I do know men" Kevin said, "Because I am one."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that but just smirked.

"This is coming from a guy who fell in love with Penelope Garcia on sight without ever speaking to her" Kevin said, "Agent Hotchner has feelings for you."

While Emily just looked unconvinced Kevin added "And yes, I know he would do anything for your team but I do know that a man will also do anything to protect the person that he's in love with."

Looking down at her watch, Emily sighed it was late, and they both had work tomorrow.

"Thanks for listening and not judging" Emily said, "Remember what I said about not freezing up when you talk to Garcia about moving in."

Kevin nodded, "I will. And will you do me a favor?"

"I won't tell her that I knew before her, I promise" Emily said nodding.

"Thanks but that's not the favor I was asking" Kevin said, "Just... keep your eyes open about Agent Hotchner. Give the guy a chance. I'd think he'd the one for you, and after hearing Penelope go on and on about the two of you I think she's right."

"What?" Emily asked shocked, "Garcia said what?"

"Oops" Kevin said "Probably shouldn't have said that."

Getting up, Emily turned to Kevin, "See you at work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the break room, chatting with JJ when Garcia rushed in with Kevin trailing behind her.<p>

"OMG" Garcia said grinning "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" Emily said grinning at the excited woman.

"Kevin is moving in with me" Garcia said rushing at the two women.

Emily looked over and seen Kevin smile while she nodded her approval to him, as she walked over to talk to him.

"Wow" JJ said then whispered, "Gonna try that shower trick again?"

"Jayje!" Garcia said giggling "Shh. Don't broadcast that to everyone."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about it at work then" Hotch said coming into the break room.

When he looked up he saw Garcia and JJ's faces pink with embarrassment, but frowned when he saw Emily and Kevin engaged in a conversation by the coffee pot.

"It is so not what it sounded like" Garcia said not realizing Hotch wasn't paying attention to her, "Ok well it is but that just happened the one time."

Hotch looked at the babbling blonde and raised an eyebrow, "How about we table this conversation for another time?"

JJ grabbed Garcia, "Sounds like a plan to me. Come on lets go to the ladies room."

The two blondes headed for the door, "Coming, Em?"

"And hear things I rather not think about? No, thanks" Emily said, "Catch you on the next round."

After the two left, Emily chuckled when she heard Garcia's voice, "Oh, Pooh you're no fun."

Hotch could hear his agent and the male technical analyst talking in low voices.

"Shh" Emily whispered, "You don't know that."

Hotch pretended to be busy getting himself a snack, so he wouldn't have to leave.

"God, Emily" Kevin whispered, "Don't waste time, anything could happen. Take the chance."

Hotch stirred his unwanted coffee, and wondered, _'How is it, that two people who barely talked to each other become close confidant? Friends?'_

"I'll think about it" Emily told him quietly, she smiled at him, "Thanks for listening and the advice."

"No problem" Kevin said, "I hope this means we're friends, because I'd like that."

Emily nodded, giving him a big smile at that.

"I never realized how easy it is to talk to a person you never really knew" Emily said, "It makes it easier to take criticism and accept advice."

"Yeah I've noticed that" Kevin said smiling a goofy grin then noticed Hotch listening in.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Go talk to him" Kevin said lightly nudging her in the direction of Hotch.

"Hotch?" Emily said giving Kevin a small wave of goodbye, "Can we talk?"

Hotch saw the shared look, "Yeah, I think we need to talk, lets go to my office."

Emily turned around when she heard him close his office door, "What's wrong?"

"What's going on between you and Kevin Lynch?" Hotch asked trying to control his temper.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You two have seem to gotten close" Hotch said, "Almost over night, it appears."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked "What do you mean?"

"The two of you seem close" Hotch said walking to his desk, "Since when have the two of you gotten so chummy?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care? There's no rule about being friends with colleagues."

Hotch took a deep breath, "I know that, it's just as long as you've worked here, you've never had more than a few words to say to him other then flipping him off that one time."

Emily chuckled at that, "Yeah" cearing her throat, "Kevin's not such a bad guy, maybe a little fashionably challenge but he's great guy and someone important to Garcia. So I figured why not get to know him."

Hotch inwardly relaxed at that, "So there's nothing going on between you and Kevin?"

Emily's eyes widened at that, "What? God, no. He's just a friend" Emily said, "I was out walking last night and I bumped into him, we got to talking and he gave me some good advice."

"What did you need advice about?" Hotch asked softly.

Emily bit her lip, "I'm sorry but it's personal."

"Personal?" Hotch repeated, "How can you tell Kevin, someone you barely known but not tell me? I thought we were friends too."

Licking her lips, Emily sighed, "We are friends, Hotch. But what I told him, and what he told me, it's personal."

Hotch nodded, "I see."

* * *

><p>Hotch wandered down through the bullpen headed towards the men's bathroom he paused when he saw Emily and Kevin talking outside the bathrooms.<p>

Hotch could see the way how the two where close and it made him wonder what they were discussing. He felt uneasy, about it.

It wasn't that she was friends with other men, he didn't mind that.

But he was a bit envious that she was able to get become so friendly with Kevin quickly while it took himself longer to earn her friendship.

Kevin looked up and seen Hotch standing there, watching them. He knew what he'd have to do, to help his new friend.

"Agent Hotchner" Kevin called out, seeing Emily whip her head around and seen Hotch staring at them "Can we talk sir?"

"Certainly" Hotch said, walking over looking at Emily.

"Sir" Kevin said, "I understand that you wanted to know what Emily and I have been talking about?"

Hotch looked over at Emily, and seen she was avoiding his eye contact. "Yes, I would."

"Well sir," Kevin said respectfully, "She gave me some advice on my relationship with Penelope."

"Oh" Hotch said perplexed, wondering if that was all it was why didn't she just tell him "I understand, I'm glad everything has worked out between the two of you."

"Thank you" Kevin said lightly punching Emily on the arm, "It wouldn't be if it weren't for Emily here."

Hotch nodded and was about to walk away when Kevin blurted out, "I know about you're feelings for Emily."

Both Hotch and Emily's eyes widened at that, while Kevin winced when he saw the double glare aimed at him.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said not looking at Emily who was intent on glaring at Kevin.

"Uh... well sir... the thing is" Kevin said, seeing Garcia wander over, "Penelope."

Hotch looked over to see Garcia push her way through, "What's going on here?" Garcia asked.

"Kevin here is blurting out secrets" Emily said glaring at the man.

"Ooh, what kind of secrets?" Garcia asked giggling in excitement.

"Mine" Emily muttered, "And you call yourself my friend."

"I am your friend" Kevin protested "Why the heck do you think I'm here and not running in the opposite direction?"

Garcia looked at the ping pong match between her boyfriend and her friend, "What's going on? How'd you two get so close?"

Hotch gave the two arguing friends a look, "Seems they had some kind of long talk the other night."

Garcia's eyebrow shot up at that, "Really? Kevy, is this true?"

"Lamp chop, now don't get mad" Kevin said, "But I went out to clear my head and I ran into Emily and we got to talking..."

Garcia's jaw dropped, "You two are friends? Really?"

"Uh huh" Emily said, "Are you mad?"

Garcia rushed over, "No this is awesome. Now we can all hang out, and we need to find you a guy gumdrop so we can go on double dates."

"That's what I'm trying to do" Kevin said looking at Hotch, "Because I told them I know how Agent Hotchner feels about Emily."

Garcia pulled back, "OMG, you see it too? I knew it, I knew there was a spark there."

Emily pulled back from the crowd, "You guys, there's nothing there. We're only friends. Tell them, Hotch."

Hotch looked away from them, and Kevin said, "See, you see that?"

"Hotch?" Emily asked, "Tell them."

"I can't" Hotch said he saw the watchful way how the couple was watching them, he didn't want to do this in front of them "Lets go for a walk."

Hotch stood outside looking over at Emily who was bundling herself up, feeling the cool breeze of air hit her.

"Lets go sit over there" Emily said nodding in the direction of the bench by the trees.

Hotch sat down and saw Emily hesitantly bite her lip, while he turned to face her.

"What Kevin said," Hotch said slowly trying to read Emily's face, "It's true."

Emily opened her mouth about to protest, but Hotch cut her off, "I don't know how he figured it out, out of everyone else."

"And he was clueless about his own relationship" Emily muttered, "Look, you don't have to say this. I get that you're just saying all this to be polite..."

"Oh what the hell" Hotch said grabbing her face, and pulling her into a kiss.

Emily pulled back, "What the hell?"

Hotch smirked showing off his dimples, "Now does that seem like something someone who's just being polite would do?"

Emily couldn't resist smiling back, "Don't get so cocky, I never said if I wanted to..."

Hotch pulled her back into another kiss, "Tell me you don't feel the same way."

Emily kissed him back, feeling him try to deepen the kiss using his tongue, but she pulled back.

"Not such a good idea making out in front of our job" Emily said, "Considering how many people we know work here."

Emily heard him groan in protest but kissed her forehead, "You're right, considering we don't want Strauss to have anymore ammunition on us."

* * *

><p>Emily felt him wrap his arms around her and say lightly "I was jealous of your friendship with Kevin, but not for the reasons you think."<p>

"Then why?" Emily asked.

"Because he was let in right away, while I had to earn it over the years" Hotch whispered in her ear, "But I get it. I understand it, he never questioned your motives."

Emily pulled back, "Hey, you had your reasons, and I get that. I'm just sorry you felt hurt by it."

Hotch ran his fingers down her face, "Shh. As long as we're here now, that's all that matters."

Hotch pulled in to try and kiss her, but he heard her cell phone beep causing her to pull away.

Emily pulled out her cell phone, pressing play on the video message.

_"A woo hoo, Gumdrop and_ _Bossman! Way to go_" Garcia grinned at the camera, _"Now we can all go on double dates."_

_"Just for the record"_ Kevin said his face appearing on the camera, "I'm taking full credit for this hook up... Ow, what did you do that for?"

_"It's not a hook up, it's true love"_ Garcia told him.

_"Don't worry, I totally made her dismantle the video feed outside, so no one can see this"_ Kevin said.

_"Garcia out"_ Garcia chuckled throwing a peace sign.

Hotch chuckled when he felt Emily bury her face into his suit jacket, while he ran his hand up and down her back.

"So freaking embarrassing" Emily murmured into his jacket.

* * *

><p>"A thing long expected takes the form of the unexpected, unplanned by me." Mark Twain<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well this went a whole lot differently then I planned but I hope you all liked it. Leave a review button.


End file.
